Sleeping Beauty!
by MissIcedAmericano
Summary: Feferi is the princess of a kingdom, known for its cruel and harsh leaders-Eridan is her betrothed. Sollux is the pauper who accidentally hit the princess with a fishing hook while she was sleeping. ERIFEF-SOLFEF LOVE TRIANGLE! HUMANSTUCK MEDIEVAL AU.


A;N/ IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, I REALLY LIKE CIRCLING FEF WITH PRINCESS CONCEPTS... SO YEAH THATS WHAT THIS IS... Enjoy!

* * *

There once was a princess. Dark brown locks fell in spirals and curls, loosely falling in wave down her back. Her skin was a peachy shade of soft tan, her cheeks dotted with soft freckles. Big innocent eyes were a brilliant, stunning hue of fuchsia, prettier than any pink rose on the planet. They were dotted with flecks of purple, and a bit of blue and gold, too.

Especially to Eridan-The man she was destined to marry. He was very handsome. Pale, smooth skin and amethyst eyes hidden behind thick black lashes. His hair as a multi-colored shade of red, with some blonde and brown highlights striking through.

They were destined to be together...

But Feferi wasn't sure if she wanted that or not.

* * *

A sigh of content passed the lips of the princess as she felt her feet on the cool, wet sand under her feet, curling her toes into the ground as the waves clashed and collided with her skin, hitting her skin with cool water. It was near sunset, the blue of the sky falling into a lovely shade of purple, and then to a pink, then to an orange as the sun appeared to dive under the water, disappearing.

She took a couple steps forward before she couldn't help herself any longer, running into deeper water only to dive down, submerging herself in the adam's ale. Suddenly, she felt the weight of the world-The weight of her kingdom lift off her shoulders. She felt numb, relaxed-At peace, for once.

She didn't have to go faking smiles and worrying about wars anymore. She didn't have to listen to the glares and glowers of the commoners when she stepped foot in the town. There was nothing but water, and the colorful pieces of coral and seaweed. Colorful fish swam all around-It was a rainbow of colors and shapes and sizes-It was beautiful.

She tried her hardest not to giggle as she swam upwards, breaching the surface and gasping for air, feeling it rush into her legs as she inhaled, and softly move out as she exhaled. She could hear the rustling of the waves and the squawking of the seagulls flying through the air as she kicked her feet to stay afloat. A chuckle of mirth, along with some other cheerful laughs escaped her lips as she shuffled around in the water to swim on her back. Turning her head to look around some more, she dove deeper into the water and continued to swim, until she felt something scratch her foot, and hook onto her white gown (Yes, she hadn't bothered to take off her dress, as the palace was close by and she had to go to sleep as soon as she got back anyways.)

Blinking, she shifted her gaze over, only to see an old fishing hook made of metal. Her brows furrowed at the sight and she tilted her head. _Who would be fishing at this hour? _She asked herself, quickly unhooking the tool from her dress and swimming in the direction it came from. She bobbed her head out of the water, and blinked, eyes widening as a small blush heated her cheeks.

There was a man, standing in old, worn and dirty clothes-He looked like a pauper, and Feferi could probably guess he was one. He had straight, black hair, which seemed to perfectly frame his face-Glasses were placed right next to his side-He didn't feel like wearing them, as he thought no one would see. But that wasn't what Feferi noticed.

What she noticed, was his eyes. They were two different colors. One of them, was a standard shade of brown, dotted with flecks of gold-But the other...

The other was the brightest shade of blue she had ever seen, painted with small spots of green and purples.

It looked just like the ocean she loved so much... "Hello!" She suddenly greeted, swimming a bit closer as she bobbed her head out of the water completely. "Here you go! Your hook got stuck on my dress and the bait kind of went to the bottom of the ocean. I'm sorry-"

The man let out a small yelp of surprise and cursed, quickly grabbing his dirty, cracked glasses and putting them on in attempt to cover his eyes. Normally, he wouldn't really care that much-He probably would have just told whoever this woman was to go away but she-

She looked so much like Aradia...

And it took a moment for him to realize that he had just accidentally hit the princess of the kingdom with a fish hook while she was swimming..

* * *

I DON'T KNOW. THIS WASN'T HOW I WANTED IT TO TURN OUT IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A ONE SHOT BUT YEAH HERE YA GO...

And the title will come into the plotline later I have an ending planned out and everything..

I love this love triangle too much mmkay?


End file.
